The girl who’s life changed in a blink of an eye
by glw123
Summary: It is a crossover of fariy tail x brother conflict x OHSHC x the seven deadly sins x oc
1. Moving in and getting help from friends

So this is my first time writing a story so sorry if it is bad and there is miss spelled words and if I don't update for a long amount of time I have school and I cheer for a all-star team so we have practice's and competitions we have to go to so I hope you like the book

Your name is hena Hinata you are 18 years old your birthday is January 26, 2000 you are Emma Hinata's sister

You and your sister just got a call from you dad Rintaro Hinata that you are to be moving in with your new brothers a week before your birthday witch means you are going to be moving in tomorrow . Right now you are at the guild siting with you best friends natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, Wendy, Erza,Lucy, and the exceeds explaining that you are going to be Busy packing and going to school and taking care of your sister to go on missions and if they wanted they could help you settle in surprisingly they all said yes the boys more eager the the girls and exceeds

For some reason so you all got up and started to walk to your house just admiring the beautiful day you where having. " so are you excited to be getting new brothers hanny" Erza asked. " I mean ya it is going to take some getting used to but I can't wait " you said with a cute closed-eye smile the boys all had a tiny blush that no one could see when you smiled. You start running to your house and said" come on we won't get there till midnight if we keep walking so slow" they all started running to laughing the hole way there well except the exceeds they where flying. When you all got you went inside to see ema

Packing already. " I am home ema with some helpers" you said. "Did you make them come help us pack" she asked. "No chi I asked them and they all said yes. Why do you always think I force them to do stuff" you said pouting. "Because I know you hanny and sometimes you force people to do things. Anyways we need to start packing I already started a little bit so let's get a move on"she said and started back to packing. You asined every one a job to do and got started you all where done around 11:45 and everyone left at 12:00 so you and ema went to bed

( time skip brought to you by natsu getting beat up by Erza )

It was 6:00 so you got up and started getting ready for school you put on the ugly yellow dress you had to were witch no one new why you had to where that ugly thing but oh well you where completely ready at 7:15 and started for school and ema started for her school as well when you got there you it was 7:25 so you had time to go talk with your friends mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi morinozuka or as other people call them mori and hunny but you just them mitsukuni and takashi. Will you all where talking they asked you to go to there club after school and meet there other friends you told the that you could probably go but your sister would be there to because you to where going to your new brothers home. The bell rang and the teacher told everyone to settle down and get there math text books out.

(Time skip brought to you by hunny eating every cake it the club room)

You where walking with mitsukuni and Takashi to the front to get your sister and go to the club room.

Mini time skip bc I am lazy

When you got there a bunch of flower petals came at us and there where four guys and a girl that was dressed like a guy standing in the middle of the room and in sink they all said "welcome" the blonde in the middle stood up and said " Hunny-senpei Mori-senpei you to are never late and how are these to ladies here" pointing at me and my sister " this is hena and her sister Ema Hinata, hanny-chan is are friend we have been telling you about the one that is apart of fairy tail and one of the eight deadly sins the sin of the wolf that is super sweet tama-Chan" said Hunny and Mori nodded. They all looked at your small curvy form and everyone but Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi, and ema said " WHAT NO WAY SHE CAN BE THAT POWERFUL" and that was a BIG mistake for them because it made you mad and it's a bad thing to make you mad you start walking forward your blonde bangs covering you eyes and looked up with a glare that could kill and a dark oura coming from you and did a small spell that shocked them and said " if I where you I wouldn't judge a person before you know them and if you ever call me weak again you won't just get a shock next time and for your information that was just 1% of my magic abilities so if you want to call me weak again I would go and to the other side of the earth because you wouldn't be safe here" she said and looked at them with a closed-eye smile witch made everyone blush a little. "Well it was nice meeting you guys but me and ema have to go meet are new family but I think I will come back tomorrow bye Takashi and mitsukuni" you said with a smile and grabbed your sisters hand and walked out leaving a stunned group of boys with three of them all black because you shocked them.

(Time skip to you and ema at sunrise residence)

When you got there you saw the moving truck outside with Laxus in it will Gajeel and gray where getting everything out you run over to them and say " hey guys thanks for helping with everything and to repay you all for working so hard every day I will take you all out for dinner ether tomorrow or Saturday when ever everybody body wants to so that means you got to talk to everybody and ask them what they want to do okay" you said smiling not noticing two of you brothers standing there the eldest one coughs a little and you look at him supprised and say " sorry you two must be my new brothers sorry again for being so rude and not introducing myself my name is hena Hinata and this is my sister Ema Hinata it's nice to meet you and please take care of us" you said bowing to him. "no no it's fine my name is Masaomi Asahina the 1st son and this is Wataru Asahina the 13th son it is nice to meet you to" he said the the one named Wataru hugged me and said " it's nice to meet you oni-Chan your really pretty and Masaomi said that new dad said you had powers is that write" he said and smile up at you. You bent down and said "yes I do have power and I am really strong so gess what" * lean in and said* " so that means I am more powerful the those dummy over there" you said pointing over to your friends. Laxus and Gajeel looked at you and said " we herd you" with a little glare but it softens when they look st you laughing a little. " ok let's go in side so me and ema can meet are other brothers" I say getting up and hold Wataru hand and we start walking in to the elevator and go up to the 3rd floor to see a bunch of guys sitting on a red U shaped couch talking. They all look up and see you four walking down the stairs. One of the brothers gets up and says " hi I am Ukyo the 2nd son it's nice to meet you two" he said with a smile, the a guy with a purple monk thing gets up and walks over grabs your hand and kisses it and says " my name is Kaname the 3rd son it's nice to meet you i oni-San" you pull away you hand blushing a little and then you are met with a guy that is crosdressing he says " you must be hena it's nice to meet someone as powerful as yourself my name is hikari the 4th son" he said smiling. Everyone looked at you and one of them said " so you are the sin of the wolf otherwise called the horrifying hena" after that you where blushing and said will rubbing the back of you Neck " yep that's me but I am not as horrifying as people say you can just ask some of my best friends out side" you said with a nervous smile and everyone couldn't believe that you the small curvy girl was the horrifying hena.

So that's the end of chapter 1 I am literally going to make the 2nd one right now so bye and here are the people you can vote for to be with hena aka you lol

Laxus

Gray

Gajeel

Natsu

Hunny

Mori

Hikaru

Koaru

Tamaki

Kyoya

Masaomi

Ukyo

Kaname

Iori

Asousa

Tsubaki

Natsume

Louis

Subaru

Fuuto

Meliodas

Ban

King

I think that's all if there is more except for Yusuke he cannt BC I have plans for him lol I guess that's it

Laxus: really blonde that's all your going to say

Gajeel: ya bunny is it because that's not vary informative gihi

Grace: yes it is and it is vary informative thank you and good night and if you don't shut up I am going to beat you both

Laxus: ya right *wispers*

Gajeel: like you can beat us gihi * wispers*

Grace: I herd you both your dead bye guys I got to go and kill them love you bye


	2. The apologies and invites

Previous

Everyone couldn't believe that you the small curvy girl was the horrifying hena

Now

One of them that had pinkish hair and a little younger that you said " there's no way YOU are the horrifying hena your small and to weak to be her" that's when all h*ll brook loss you had a horrifying glare on and a dark oura surrounded you and you started to walk toward him but was blocked by the ones and onlys Gajeel and Laxus will gray kept the pinkish hair'd guy away you sent glares to him and said " I wouldn't be talking when you don't even know me or seen my powers I could blow this hole content of the face of the earth if I wanted so next time you say I am weak you should get on a rocket ship and go as far away from earth as you could because it wouldn't be safe for you here" and sent him a shock that nobody noticed till he was covered in little places of black on him " and just so you know that was just 1% of my magic so if I where you I wouldn't mess with me you non magic user" I said as I looked at everyone else and said " sorry for this but if anyone calls me weak or bully's me or my friends I not as sweet as I am usually I am going to go with Laxus Gajeel and gray to the guild so I can calm down so don't worry about me and I might not be home for dinner it was nice meeting you all though bye guys" I said with a smile and walk out with Laxus Gajeel and gray all right behind me once we got in the truck I started crying and Gajeel hugged me saying "what's wrong gihi

?" I look at them and say " that has happened twice today just because I may be small why does everyone think I am weak it's not right I don't get it they don't even k-know me and the j-judge me because I am small it's just not fair" I said sniffing and hiccuping will saying all of that Gajeel leans my head against his chest and says "shhhh it's ok since the grand magic games are coming up you can prove all of them wrong then when we win the grand magic games gihi" you look up at him and say " your write I will prove all for their sorry a*ses that I am not weak and that I am really strong" after I sayed that we pulled up to the guild and walk in and go and sit with the rest of Team Natsu " hey guys what's up" you said with a smile and a new fired aditude they all said "hey hanny" and gave you four big smiles until natsu sees that you have been crying he gets up and walks up to you and hugs you saying " who made you cry han" in a worried yet serious voice " it's nothing just the usually being called short and weak" I said a little sad and Barry my head in his neck and hug back we stay like this till I herd a oh so familiar coughs be hind me I let go and look behind me to see ban, king,diane,Meliodas,gother,Merlin, and escanor standing there looking at me with smile on there faces you run to them and hug them because you missed them so much and they tell you that Meliodas gother diane king and ban are going to go to school with you and then natsu tells you that him Laxus gray Gajeel sting rogue and the girls are all going to go to school with you to but the girls said that they weren't going to where that ugly dress and that you weren't allowed to ether so the gave you a pink blazer a white shirt and a mini skirt white knee high socks and black shoes to wear it was really cute and of course it had the school logo on it after that you where catching up with everyone, ate some sushi and dumplings then went home when you got there it was around 10:30 so you went up to you room on the 4th floor next to Kaname's and Masaomi's rooms. You went in to your room to see Juli sitting on your bed eating the nuts you have you went and got your pjs (a big sweatshirt) and went to take a

Shower

Time skip

When you where out of the shower and had everything done it was 11:20 so you went to sleep

Time skip BC this girl is tired it is literally 4:06am right know lol

When I woke up it was 6:00 so I got up and put my new uniform on and fixed my makeup and hair when I was done it was 7:00 so I went and started walking to school not bothering to go in the kitchen to eat breakfast but you did tell them that your where leaving to meet up with your friends and that they didn't need to put out a dish for you

Time skip

You got to school and saw all of your friends waiting for me so I started to run over to them and yelling at them they all looked in my Direction and all the boys blush when the see you with your blonde hair flowing in the wind and your bust bouncing every time you would take a step and how your uniform complements your curvy structure and the bright smile you had when you reached them you where panting a little but it was ok you all started walking in to your class suprisingly they all had the same classes as you. when you got there you saw Takashi and mitsukuni talking and waiting for you to get there by now it is 7:20 so you all have plenty of time to talk you introduce everyone to them and them to everyone and you all talked till class started. A hour later the bell rang and class started.

Time skip

It was the end of the day and you where going to the host club because you said you would yesterday when you got there, there was three big vases of flowers that had roses in the and the all said to:hena from:Tamaki, hikaru, and Kaoru. I smiled and looked up to the three I shocked yesterday the blonde one said "we are vary sorry for saying what we said yesterday" the orange haired ones said "yes we are really sorry for saying that yesterday and we completely understand if you don't forgiv-" " I forgive you all it was a mistake and you guys realized that to I forgive you" you said with a smile and the all stoude dumbfounded " so you all know my name but I never got yours" you said they all come back to realization and the blonde said " I am Tamaki the host club president or king or you can call me daddy over there is Kyoya the Vice President or mommy this is Haruhi and these two are hikaru and koaru most people can't tell the difference in them" he said I looked at him and sweat dropped " first of I already have a dad secondly I know Haru his a girl and three'd don't you think it is kind of rude to not even be able to tell your friends apart even if they are twins they are to different people with feelings" you said and it surprised everyone " and also no I won't tell anyone that Haruhi is a girl so ya" you said smiling "well I will be leaving because I have to go to the guild but after you club if you guys want you can come to the guild and meet everyone BC I am invited all of my brothers there to so I will be going bye" you said and ran out and ran to the guild will I was running I was texting Ukyo to ask everyone if they wanted to go to the guild and meet everyone he said that everyone was going to come around 5:00 and right know it is 4:00 so they will be there in a hour and Takashi texted and said that they would all be there to around 5:00 so will you was waiting for everyone to get there you talked to mira Wendy Lucy erza Levy Diane and Merlin

About girl stuff.

Time skip

It was now 5:00 and you herd the door to the guild open and just thought it was some people getting back from a mission until you was pulled in to a hug and spinning around in circles you say " Laxus help" Laxus walks over to you and lifts you out of the persons arms and holds you and you wrap you legs and arms around Laxus. You look behind you to see you brothers and the host club standing there looking at you, you get down and welcome them and tell everyone who the people that walked in and told everyone that walked in who everyone was then gramps walks out and asks why it is louder than usual then we tell him what was going on then he says to quiet down but he knew that wasn't going to happen so we continue to talk the rest of the night until it was time to go home. I think it was a good night

Hey guys you can vote on who you wanted to be with and stuff like that so ya I am sooooo tired lol

Laxus : well maybe you should come and sleep

Grace : but I needed to add a chapter laxxy * she said rubbing her eye"

Laxus : *picks her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and fell asleep" see I told you that you needed to go to sleep gra~gra

Grace: *says sleep and groggy* bye guys I am going to sleep laxxy say bye

Laxus: bye guys make sure you vote, come on now gra~gra you got to go to sleep


	3. Announcing the GMG groups and a party

Previous

We continue to talk until it was time to go home, I think it was a good night

Now

As you was getting ready for bed someone rung the door bell you came from the bathroom in your pjs ( just a long sweatshirt and you underwear) and opened the door to see Fuuto standing there with a rolling tray filled with candy, flowers, and stuffed animals you looked up at him and he said "sorry for what I said kitten~ it was wrong of me to say that" the one thing that made you a little mad was when he called you kitten like what's that supposed to mean anyways you smile at him and say " I expect your apology uto~" he looked at you " umm it's Fuuto not uto kitten~" he said you smirked and said " oh I know but since you are calling me kitten I will call you uto~" " well thanks for the gifts but I got to go to sleep you should to bye-bye~ know" you said will grabbing the rolling tray and shutting your door in his face. You grabbed some chocolate that was on there and the stuffed fox that was sitting on the tray and head over to you desk and put you headphones on and FaceTimed Laxus and the thunder god tribe " what's up guys" you said with a closed-eye smile and held up a peace sign the boys all blushed then sent glares to each other but you couldn't tell buy the you was getting like for more FaceTime calls from Tamaki, hikaru and koaru, Kyoya, and Hunny and Takashi

You let them join the FaceTime with you Laxus and the thunder god tribe. You all started talking around 9:00 and will you where FaceTimeing you asked " hey laxxy do you remember wants next week?" He smiled a little and nodded Tamaki the shouted " what's next week hanny" you contemplating on wheather or not to tell them you came to a discussion and said " it's my birthday next week on the 26 and I can't wait because I am turning 19" you said it with so much excitement that you almost died hahaha jk then they all started to ask you what you liked and you wasn't going to tell them but Laxus made you "I really like makeup and jewelry but you can just get me clothes like dress, crop tops, and shorts" you said smiling but the one thing you didn't know was that some of you new brothers where standing outside listening and the next day they where planning a surprise party for you and was going to text all of your friends and tell them that they wanted to have a party for you and they asked gramps if they could have the party there he said " well of course hena has been here seen's she was 3, you all can have it the night I announce who will be in the grand magic games" they all looked at each other and Masaomi said " I didn't know she has been here that long" "well ya she has been here forever even after she was adopted but she doesn't really remember getting adopted but Rintarō and ema came and asked to adopted her and said that she could still come here everyday at first she didn't want to and clung to Laxus and wouldn't let anyone hold her but then I think Laxus convinced her that she would be safe and that he would protect her if something happened so that's why she is closer to him then most people" gramps said they all where stunned but said thanks for telling them a little bit about her and thanked him for letting them have the party there they all left the guild and went out to get party supplies and some gifts for you will you where with laxxy and Gajeel at the park all day and will you where there some people stopped by and talked with you.

Time skip to the day of your birthday

Today was your birthday!! And you couldn't wait because they where announcing who was going to be in the grand magic games so you got up around 8:30 and got ready and headed to the guild when you got there you saw Laxus and the thunder god tribe up on the to floor so you headed up there and sat in his lap like you did everyday and talked with everyone (p.s. you are a SS class mage)

Will you where talking with them gramps came up to you and gave you a bracelet that has your hot pink guild mark on it and your son mark as little key chains you looked at him and said " oh my god thank you so much gramps it's beautiful" will giving him you Signiture smile and hugged him after that he went to the telling and said " listen up brats I am going to announce who is going to be in the grand magic games natsu" " I'm all fired up know" " erza,gray, Lucy, Wendy and that's all oh and I need hena, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Mira, and Juvia to come to my office please" you thought 'man I wish I was in the grand magic games well what ever' you grabbed laxus's hand and drug him in to gramps office when you got there he explained that you all where fariy tail group B and that you all where going to inter the games as well you where so excited laxus had to hold you down because you where jumping so much gramps said that you all needed to go and train so you all packed up everything that you needed told everyone that you all where going to train for the games and that you would be at the guild till midnight tonight they all said ok and that they needed to good do things will you where heading to the guild you all took a detour to the towns shopping centers and was there till 8:00 you all got to the guild and opened the guild to see it all decorated with streamers and balloons and a big sign that said "Happy Birthday Hena!" They all jumped out and yelled surprise "omg thatnk you guys so much this is the best birthday ever" you said "well of course only the best for daddy's daughter" Tamaki said will hugging you and spinning you around "hey hanny-Chan do you want some cake" Hunny said you looked at him with stars in your eyes and said " of course I want some cake" he grabbed you hand and drug you over to the table that had a bunch of cake on it and right beside it there was a table with a bunch of presents "you guys didn't have to do this" you said to everyone " but we wanted to hanny" someone said " well thank you so much" you said and you all selebrated the rest of the night till it was time to go then you all left for 3 months and of course called and FaceTime everybody everyday.

Well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it and you can vote on who you want to get together with

Tamaki: my little girl is so grown up

Grace: ya more grown up than you

Tamaki: *sits in a corner* why does my daughters always have to be mean to me

Hikaru: well boss if you weren't so childish-

Koaru: then they probably wouldn't be so mean

Grace: you should listen to them they are only telling the truth

Tamaki: but daddy isn't childish those devil twins are though

Hikaru: what we're-

Koaru: not childish

Grace: what ever bye guys make sure you vote love y'all bye

H and K: bye guys

Tamaki: bye guys * he says saddle and sulks*


End file.
